1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to machines and, more particularly, to thermal regenerative machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thermal regenerative machines including Stirling cycle engines and coolers use a working fluid, such as a gas. Portions of the working fluid travel in passageways between a hot area and a cold area. As the working fluid travels from the hot area to the cold area, it passes through a conventional random fiber mesh material called a regenerator that retains heat from the working fluid. As the working fluid returns from the cold area back to the hot area, it receives some heat back from the regenerator thereby resulting in increased efficiency. Unfortunately, the mesh material of the regenerator can shed small particles, which migrate within the machine to become undesirably located in other regions and parts of the machine, thereby introducing a potential cause of damage or malfunction. Conventional approaches to reduce shedding have included addition of screen components to end surfaces where working fluid either flows into or out of the regenerator. These approaches have had limited success. Other surfaces of the regenerators remain unprotected and the additional screen components increase piece counts for manufacturing.